


Fellswitch- Prequel

by Arerona



Category: Undertale
Genre: Asriel - Freeform, Papyrus - Freeform, Queen Toriel, Sans - Freeform, Swapfell, Undyne - Freeform, fellswap, fellswitch, papyrus the skeleton - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 03:45:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15282864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arerona/pseuds/Arerona
Summary: Derringer (Fellswitch Papyrus)Little Nuke (Fellswitch Sans)This is the story of how Derringer absorbed a human soul and became the Queen's enforcer,this is a fellswap worldI stink at descriptions XD





	Fellswitch- Prequel

**Author's Note:**

> Beginning here https://www.deviantart.com/arerona/art/Fellswitch-744125025

Derringer’s head was in a haze as he tried to piece together what just happened. He was on the ground in a tank top and pants his normal attire even in the subzero temperature and in a lot of pain, every snowflake felt like a knife. Thoughts raced through his mind; He didn’t mean to do it, he just wanted to stop it from shattering it would’ve been such a waste and it was about to shatter anyway. This should not be happening. He was overwhelmed his whole body was seizing, he was dying, no…the human was dead…no he was in pain, so much pain. He wasn’t screaming… “why aren’t I screaming?” He didn’t think anything could hurt this much, every bone felt like it was on fire and falling apart, “this must be what dusting feels like,” he thought as he laid in the snowbank clutching his ribcage. Looking up he could make out two figures, one was the head of the Royal Guard, the other was Alphys who was shivering.   
They were talking to each other, “Whoa… I never seen that happen before, he looks like he’s going to dust” the voice sounded like Alphys,   
“It’s because he’s resisting the absorption,” the other voice said, “It’ll either dust him or… ma…ke him..” the ringing in his ear prevented him from hearing what else was said. He just wanted this to stop, it hurt, “…top…sisting, ki…” the second voice said as he felt cold hands on his scapula and humerus, lifting him up to a sitting position.   
“Ugh!” he finally groaned,   
“Sto… resistin…id” the voice said again, but how could he not resist, he didn’t want to absorb the human’s soul. It was unnatural and it hurt and he wanted to make this stop,  
“M..make it stop!” he begged, as he rolled onto his side fighting against the strong hands that held him up. Several minutes passed before the shooting pains stopped fading away into numbness, he couldn’t feel anything.  
“He’s …topped…thra..shin…” one of the voices said  
“ood!” the other said, as he felt his body being lifted up as he heard, “The Queen will want to de..al with personally.”   
It all seemed out of place the voices faded in and out as he slowly lost consciousness his last coherent thought was, “this is it, if the absorption doesn’t dust me the Queen will…” 

He awoke with a start in a dark cell, he tried to move but he couldn’t move his arms, they were cuffed behind his back preventing him from gaining any sort of leverage. As the day’s events began to come back to him he began to panic, or at least his version of panic he was always calm even under a lot of pressure but this was enough to put a crack in his calm demeanor , his mind raced. “I was on sentry duty… ok….and a soul breaker killed a human…I grabbed the soul?! ” he thought rolling over to a wall in order to force himself up, “Nononono… I absorbed a human soul!” he blurted out as he pulled his soul out to see what it looked like, his normally soft voice spiked.  
“Well duh,” a voice said in the other cell, “You’re as good as dead!” it laughed cruelly   
“I…I didn’t.. ” he searched for the words, “…mean to do it, a soul breaker was going to let it shatter!”  
“So what?” the other monster growled,  
“So?! It was alive! It’s death would’ve been meaningless if it had shattered!” He said forcing himself to stand, he felt taller than before, or his pants shrunk.   
“Kid you aren’t getting it, I can believe someone your age is still so naïve,” it started, “You are going to be dust now… because you had some idea of integrity…”  
“No…no you’re wrong…I..I have to get out of here…” he said as he looked around the room, then a thought hit him, ‘these cuffs are for normal monsters…I absorbed a human soul… maybe I can still shortcut…’ he closed his eyes and tried to shortcut, he did but appeared seconds later, he was flung against the wall, “ooohhh” he said trying to right himself  
“Good try kid…” the other monster chided,  
“It would’ve worked if I could’ve focused more…” he huffed unable to stand up again, ’maybe the Queen won’t dust me…I just want to see nuke again…’ he thought as he sat in silence, ‘who is going to take care of him… Gaster? Nononono I have to get out of here… Gaster couldn’t care for a pet rock let alone our little brother!’ He tried to shortcut again but his cell door was unlocked and a large monster stomped in.  
“Get up!” the large monster ordered,   
“I..I can’t stand by myself…” he said trying to stand again, but with his hands bound behind his back it was very difficult to gain leverage.  
The large monster growled as if this was a major inconvenience, as it grabbed his humerus and yanked him up making him flinch, “Now walk!” the monster ordered,  
“Ok ok… no need to push” he was lead down the hallways of the dungeon, and into the castle into the throne room. He thought about what he was going to say to the Queen, ‘maybe if I explain…no last monster to absorb a human soul she dusted him before he could utter a word…’ he sighed, ‘what’s going to little nuke…Gaster is too irresponsible to keep him safe… ’ he was jerked from his thoughts with the sounds of the large throne room doors opening. He gulped silently, as he was lead into the room. To his surprise, it was empty except for the Queen. This was strange because she liked to publicize these kinds of things.  
“Papyrus D, Gaster, I never thought I’d see you in the capital again,” He was startled when the Queen said his name, to his surprise it wasn’t in an angry tone, “What happened?” she asked,  
He was at a loss, he expected to be dusted as soon as he entered the room, “I…I…uh…” he couldn’t form words   
“Don’t be nervous, Papyrus,” She reassured, in a voice that both put him at ease but also caused him to flinch.   
“I didn’t mean to do it… I was trying to stop a soul breaker…” He started, he wasn’t nervous surprisingly he was more in shock, “He killed a human, as it passed through the edge of Snowdin, we fought because it would’ve been a waste to let this human die and letting it’s soul shatter…   
“What happened to that monster?” She asked,  
“I …I…think I dusted him…” He said looking aside, he hated dusting monsters even in self-defense, “It’s kind of fuzzy, I don’t remember exactly…”  
The Queen thought for a moment, “So you really didn’t want to absorb this soul?”   
“No!” he blurted out before he could catch himself, “I…I didn’t’ want to do it…”  
“Hmmm…That is the only reason you are still alive,” she said her tone cold, “You resisted the absorbing process, it’s quite interesting. I’m told that would either Dust you or make your power much stronger than a normal absorption.”   
Derringer shrugged, “I don’t know…”  
“Well let’s see shall we?” she said motioning for the guards to unlock his cuffs,  
“I…I can’t focus enough,” he said, he really didn’t want to fight right now,  
“I’ll give you a moment to warm up,” She stood up and summoned her trident,  
“Oh…um alright” he paused as he tried to summon his blaster, as he did this the Queen fired a fireball at him. He barely had time to teleport out of the way as it flew passed him, “Whoa!? I thought you said you’d give me a moment”   
“I did!” she said as she lunged toward him he dodged out of the way easily, he felt the new power begin to merge with his own.  
“That wasn’t even a moment!” he growled as a row of bone constructs flew toward the Queen, she quickly dodged them firing more fireballs at him, none of them hit him.  
“It was a long enough warm-up, now let’s see what you got” she laughed throwing a large fire ball at him, he dodged it as he summoned his blaster. To his surprise his blaster or catster, was much larger than before, she was now massive.   
“Well, looks like I ain’t the only one who had a growth spurt,” he mused as he ordered her to fire a blast of light at the Queen, it scorched the Queen’s robes.  
“Lucky shot!” she growled, “Let’s see you dodge this” the room filled with fire as fireball after fireball was fired. He dodged most of them with surprising grace, one of them caught him on his shoulder, he growled in pain as it burnt his bare bone, -15. If he survived this he wasn’t ever going to wear short sleeves again .   
He dodged more of her attacks and as he did, he fired a particularly strong attack at her with his blaster. It hit her decisively, -2000, knocking her to her knees. The few monsters in the room gasped, as he stopped in his tracks he didn’t move as the guards rushed over and grabbed his arms forcing him to the ground readying to dust him.  
The Queen’s face was priceless, had it been under different circumstances he’d have laughed. But as it was he was in shock, he had just landed an attack on the Queen, a very powerful attack that took about half of her HP. He couldn’t move as the guards grabbed him, he was fully convinced that they were going to dust him now. But then the Queen raised her hand as one of her servants helped her up.  
“So…” She started as she went back over to thrown, “you really are strong…hmmm” she thought for a moment, “Leave us!” she ordered to everyone else in the room,  
“But your majesty!” one of the older guard protested but the Queen glared at him and he gave up as the other monsters quickly ushered out of the room.  
“Come here!” She ordered, he quickly rose and strode over to him,  
“My..My Queen I didn’t mean to…” he started,  
“Quiet!” She ordered, “Clearly you meant to otherwise the attack would not have taken so much of my HP. But you held back..why?”  
“I…I didn’t want to dust you…” he looked down at his feet holding his nonexistent breath  
“Why?” she asked  
“I…I… grew up with A….Asriel…” he started hesitantly, saying that name alone could be his undoing, but she made no motion to stop, “He was my friend… I couldn’t kill his mother…”  
“You could be king!” She said in a very low tone,   
“I don’t want to be king…” he sighed, what he said next was more out of self-preservation then truth, “You are my Queen, the Queen of the whole underground, I…I pledged my life to you when I became a sentry… I can’t go back on my word.”  
The Queen thought for a moment seemingly satisfied by his answer, “Good!” she said, “Then I have a new job for you. You Shall be my new enforcer and adviser.”  
His heart dropped at that, the enforcer was the most hated position in the whole royal court, and underground. The enforcer was the one to enforce every new ridiculous rule the Queen would make, and it mostly consisted of dusting monster the Queen disliked. “No!” he said without thinking,  
“What?” She said her tone said, you better rethink that answer, but he wasn’t backing down just yet  
“ I said, No” He swallowed hard, he wasn’t going to just stay quiet as his life was ruined in front of his mind. He was prepared for death, not to become the most hated monster in the underground.   
“Really?” She rose up and stepped closer to him, “Do you think I’ll just accept that?”  
“I…I don’t really think you will” his voice was quiet but still defiantly, “But I hoped you would,”   
“Then you leave me no choice” she called to her guard, “Guards! HERE NOW!” about 10 guards rushed in weapons at the ready, as well as the head of the royal guard, “I want you to take the guard to Snowdin, Dust Every monster you find there!” she motioned to Derringer, “Take him. Make him watch! Then dust him when you have finished dusting his family.”  
The head of the royal guard hesitated for a moment, taking in what she was saying. This was genocide. He couldn’t do that, could he? He clinched his fist and then said,“…Of…of course my Queen,” he made a move toward Derringer,   
Derringer flinched away, “W…WAIT!” he said horrified, “You CAN’T do that!”   
“I can do whatever I want,” she huffed, “Unless you become my enforcer.” She smiled sinisterly,  
Derringer felt sick, either he becomes the most hated monster in the underground and risks losing everything. Or he doesn’t and loses everything anyway, right in front of his own eyes… His thoughts were interrupted by rough hands twisting his arms behind his back, he felt multiple cuffs lock on his wrists and between his ulna and radius. “No….No….nonono..No!” he struggled to get away from them, “PLEASE DON’T DO THIS!!! PLEASE!”  
“The choice is yours, Papyrus,” She smirked, “You can either have this position or you can watch as everyone you care about is dusted in front of you.”  
“Please my Queen! Skeletons have always been loyal to your family!” he struggled trying to come up with anything to appease her, or at least make her think better of it “We deserve better than this!”   
“You DON’T deserve anything!” She growled summoning her trident, “Yes or No. This is your last chance!”  
He hung his head as that guards forced him to the ground, he couldn’t let the Queen dust every monster in Snowdin. He had no choice, “….i…if i do this will you remove all presence of the royal guard from snowdin, leaving only the ones i select?” he said his voice lowered in defiant defeat,   
She smiled, “Of course, if you want that worthless piece of land you can have it! You have my word”  
“th…then i…i…agree. i'll be your…” he gulped, “…enforcer…” the words felt like acid in his mouth,  
“Good. Hold still!” She ordered, a new since of fear ran through him, he forgot about the Queen’s mark, he didn’t want her mark. He’d seen the process before, her mark hurt. She motioned for her servants to bring her a vial, he froze, the morrow in his bones ran cold.  
“wait, can’t i skip that?!” he asked he had avoided that mark his whole life even going so as to leave the royal scientists when she started requiring them to be branded with it. Lowly sentries in Snowdin weren’t thought enough of to have the mark.  
“No…Hold him,” she ordered the guards around him, dipping her three fingers in the vial, “You should be honored to receive it. Besides it won’t be the most painful thing that has happened to you today.”   
He struggled as the guard held his head still, as the Queen approach with the poison from the vial on her long nails. He shut his sockets as she raked her nails down his right cheek, it hurt almost as bad as the pain he endured earlier that day. He felt like screaming, but he knew if he did it would be worse on him anyone who showed more than a slight amount of emotion could be considered a disgrace and dusted.   
“There that wasn’t so bad was it?” she laughed, as the guards let him go and unlocked the cuffs, his hands shot up to cheek, “Right side, cheek bone” she said sitting down on her thrown, “That is a very honorable place,”  
Derringer didn’t answer, he knew the mark would never heal. The poison made sure of that, only the most skilled healers could heal that poison, but none of them would dare to.  
“You should thank me,” She smirked leaning back into her throne arrogantly,  
‘thank her?! why would I thank you?!’ he thought as he hesitated. “t…thank …you my queen,”  
“You’re Welcome, You may go back to your home now,” she motioned for him to leave, “Be back here Monday morning to start your duties.”  
“yes my queen,” he clinched his fists, “what about the guards in snowdin?”  
“Tell whoever you want to leave, with my mark they will listen to you now” she said dismissively,  
“of course, my queen,” he turned and walked out of the room with the head of the royal guard, as the doors closed behind them he turned to him, “you should have just dusted me when you found me…”  
“I’m sorry, kid… if I had known she was going to torture you like that,” He paused, “I would have dusted you in the snow bank… I expected her to dust you as soon as she saw you”  
“i did too…” Derringer sighed, “whelp, i’m going home and sleep… til monday” and with that he disappeared.


End file.
